1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel and tire assembly for a vehicle. The assembly comprises a wheel body, and a solid tire comprising rubber or rubber-like sunthetic material. One, and possibly both, of the edges of the wheel body are provided with a circumferential groove for receiving a retaining ring for the solid tire. The solid tire is adapted to be mounted on the wheel body with such a tension that the solid tire can be fixed on the wheel body without retaining rings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to be able to effect such a mounting of the aforementioned solid tire by means of a force fit, the base of the tire is made pull-resistant by disposing therein bundles of wire or the like.
Under certain conditions, for example for the purpose of retreading the tire, it becomes necessary to remove the solid tire from a rim thereof. After the tire is repaired or retreaded, the tire is reconnected with the wheel body via a force fit. However, when subjected to strong stresses, the retaining forces achieved by the force fit are now insufficient, primarily as a consequence of the tire having been removed, for example for the aforementioned retreading.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wheel and tire assembly of the aforementioned general type such that the solid tire can be remounted after having been removed, and in particular in such a way that this latter mounting also provides a sufficiently secure seating of the tire on a rim thereof.